Child of Time
by lunaivyrose
Summary: join the doctor as he is thrown in to a new adventure. River is back along with some old friends and some new ones. when the Tardis crash lands on Crystalopia the doctor and friends must battle to find out whats going on and save the day will they make it


_**Doctor who **_

_**Child of time**_

Amy doctor captain jack lee Anna (sound) (actions) river master

Where is it? I know its here somewhere.

(Remerging in a set of draws)

What are you looking for?

I don't remember. Oh I can't bothered to look. But it's important. Who am I looking for?

So what is it you're looking for?

(Sitting cross legged on the floor)

Not what, who and I don't remember.

(Thud thud thud)

What was that?

What was what?

(Thud thud thud)

Doctor let me in now.

Who's that?

Don't remember.

Let them in. hurry

(the door flung open)

(Click hiss)

(Figure slumps to the floor of the tradis)

Oh my god he's dead. What do we do?

I remember him, captain jack.

He's dead!

No just wait. He'll come round in a minute.

(Wheezing and coughing)

(The body started to fit uncontrollable)

Doctor you're a sight for sore eyes.

Well you're an impossible thing jack, never could get rid of you

Excuse me but you know each other.

Long story short, he can't die. He used to travel with me ok.

Ok. But who's the girl?

What girl?

The unconscious one by the door. The one holding the crystal.

Crap forgot about her. Doctor do you know how to use a time crystal.

Yes but how did you get one and who is the girl?

Excuse me but what is a time crystal.

Amy not now. Jack who is she

She's a time child, that's why she's got a time crystal.

What's her name?

Leeanna, her name's leeanna

Amy grab her arms

Why?

Just do it

(Grabs girls arms)

So is she going to jump or something?

You'll find out

(Doctor uses sonic screwdriver on crystal.

(Coughing and moaning)

Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr

Amy her arms, look out duck

(Arms come up as sits up)

Ow. That hurt

Warned you to hold her down

Jack. Where am I. where's the doctor

(Intro music starts)

Ok. So you're saying the darlics and the weeping angels are at war and they are fighting over crystaltopia

(Leaning on the tradis controller)

Yes and unless you do something the whole universe is going to be destroyed

So are you going to help her?

What? Amy what's going on?

What do you mean?

(Monitor switches on)

Hello sweetie. Doctor I need you.

River. Not you again

River your conditions

4.7. A.f.6.b.o.5.9

Who's river?

Amy. No!

River we're coming to get you.

Amy you know how much I detest that woman

And I know how much you want to sonic her

What?

Excuse me but this river you're talking about. Thy river song, my aunty river.

What? How Can River be your aunty, you're a time child.

What? Wait a minute; river song is your aunty. That would make you the doctor's niece. Making him your uncle. Wow

I'm just going to stay out of this.

No!

River sent you didn't she

Well yes. I mean no. I mean maybe.

Excuse me. Yes river is my aunty. But not without complications

(Beeping and alarms)

Everyone hold on to something

(Tardis jolts and tumbles through space )

That was a rough trip

You don't say

(Knocking)

Amy open the door

(Click hiss)

Here she comes

(Doctor tries to shut doors)

Doctor look out

(River flies through the door and crashes into the doctor)

River

Doctor

Leeanna

Amy

Jack

(Everyone looks at jack)

Sorry I felt left out.

Aunty River it's good to see you

Leeanna, I see you've met the doctor

Sorry to break up the reunion but why are you here.

Doctor shut up and listen to this.

(Tosses box to the doctor)

What the hell is it?

Messages

(Pushes button)

Doctor are you there because I know your little secret. And I'm not afraid to use it. Might actually kill someone if they new the truth.

What the hell was that?

that was the master!

Doctor what does that flickering light mean?

I don't know but it's hypnotic

Everyone hold on to something

(Pushes emergency button)

Amy grab hold of leeanna

Jack hold my hand

River hold my arm

Everyone hold on

(Hits button on wristband)

(Buzzing explosion)

Oh my god I feel sick

We just need to wait for the tardis to cool off.

Doctor where are we?

I don't know.

Amy doctor captain jack lee Anna (sound) (actions) river master


End file.
